1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an autonomous driving vehicle system.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,527,199 describes a vehicle system which performs autonomous driving of a vehicle. The vehicle system controls the vehicle using any one of an autonomous driving mode, a partial autonomous driving mode, and a non-autonomous driving mode.
On the other hand, in the vehicle system of the related art, it is considered that a driver performs switching among the three modes using a switch or the like. In this case, the driver operates the switch when the temporary intervention of the driver is required while the vehicle is controlled in the autonomous driving mode, and the driver needs to operate the switch in switching from the partial autonomous driving mode or the non-autonomous driving mode to the autonomous driving mode after the intervention ends. For this reason, the driver may feel burdened.